Messed Up
by smileygrape
Summary: Max and Fang are happily dating, but what happens when Fang's got his eye on Lissa and he cheats on Max? Will Max be able to forgive him? No Wings. T rated, just in case.
1. Excited

**First story guys! Flames will be accepted, just not too harsh. Not telling you my name, cuz well, privacy, but you can call me grape. Me and my friends have this thing where we give each other fruit names and I'm grape (duh). I decided to update my first actual story because: 1. My account looked kind of empty. 2. My friend smileyfang (blueberry) posted something and is now all like" I updated my first story and u didn't!" , so now this is my little way of saying. "HA! WHAT NOW!". Now Clementine (faxamianpuckabrinacass-yoji) is mad at me for not including her in my authors note, so now here she is. back to A/N. Who knows, I might even add two stories…. Wow I ramble a lot. Well then, to da story. *cue curtain*:**

**OOOHHH WAIITTT! I FORGOT ONE LITTLE THING CALLED THE DISCLAIMER. KAY HERE GOES:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Sadly.**

**Kay I be done. NOW cue curtain:**

**Messed Up**

**Excited**

Max POV

"Ma-aaaax!," I heard my little sister Ella screech. "You're gonna be late for school!"

Not the best way to start your day is it? Anyway, my name is Maximum Ride and I'm sixteen, but everyone calls me Max. My big brother's name is Iggy, and he's 18, and my twin's name is Ella **(A/N : I did't know how to spell ferturnal something or the other right, so i just didn't add it. If anyone knows how, please tell in review or PM)**, and my little sister, Angel, is 12.

My best friend's name is Monique, but everyone calls her Nudge, and she has an adopted little brother named Gazzy. And now, saving best for last, my boyfriend, Fang, who I've known for about 4 years now.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back groggily. "Just hold on a second."

I pulled on worn-out grey skinny jeans and a loose, red and white striped top. Then I laced up my red converse sneakers and grabbed my hairbrush to straighten out my brown-blonde long hair.

Before leaving my room to go shove food in my mouth, I went to my vanity table and put on dark brown mascara and light pink lipstick to compliment my never-easily-tanned-skin.

You see, I don't usually put on make-up, not even the tiniest bit. But today was special. It was my and Fang's **(A/N: Fang and my? mine and Fang's? I don't know. Well then, on with the story.) **2 month anniversary, and he was taking me out to a karaoke club.

When I was done with everything, I yanked on my cropped black leather jacket and jumped down the stairs 3 at a time.

Once i was in the kitchen, I snatched a plate of hot scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Max," my mom said, "did you study for your math test?"

Crap.

"Mr. Nickols is concerned about your grades."

"Well, that's technically his fault. He's a crappy teacher."

"Max!"

"What? He _is_."

I brushed bacon crumbs off my hands and dumped my dirty dishes inthe sink.

"I will not have your badmouthing your teacher because your refuse to study. Now go to school. You're going to be late."

Ugh. See what I have to deal with?

- lineeee breaaaakkkkk-

-At School-

I parked my beetle/convertible in the school parking lot and collected my stuff.

My school is called Princeton Witherspoon, PW for short.

I walked through the big red double doors, and down the hall, to the left, to my locker. My locker is right next to Nudge's, so the first thing I hear when I get my books is:

"Did you hear what happened with Lindsey and Jason yesterday? Apparently they broke up because Lindsey saw Jason talking to another girl and she was flirting and he was flirting back and she interjected when they were about to kiss and she slapped him and…"

And it just goes on and on and on.

But I eventually tune back in when she says something about me, or Fang, or both.

"So what are you going to wear tonight? Can I help? I just got the cah-utest top that would look adorable with your black skinny jeans and tall black boots. It's silver with black sparkles and clear, shimmery sequi-"

I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Nudge. Breath. Calm Down. No, I don't know, but if you keep bothering me about it, you're not helping me get ready."

She nodded fiercely, my hand still covering her mouth.

_Riiiinnnnggg!_

The bell rang, indicating that we had to go to homeroom.

I removed my hand slowly to make sure she wouldn't start rambling again.

When she didn't, I said "See you in Bio. Bye."

"Alright, alright. Good luck on your math test! Bye."

Then we parted ways and walked down each end of the hallway.

**SOOOOO what did ya guys think? I'm new, so I really, really need reviews so that I know how I did! SOOOO PLEASEEEE REVIEW. Press that button! **


	2. Getting Ready

**Hey guys! I'm eating Xtra cheddar goldfish (the snack, not the animal.) I luv these things they so yummy! Anyway, here come the second chappie. I'm trying to update whenever I have free time! I got a story for you guys at bottom of chappie too, but eh eh eh…. Don't look at it now. You gotta read the chapter first. And I know you guys are gonna go ahead and read it anyway, but maybe my little note will change your mind a bit. No? **

**Anyway, heres the next chapter to my first ever story. LET THE GENIUS BEGIN…..**

Messed Up

Getting Ready

Max POV

Thankfully, Fang is in my math class, but unfortunately, so is the school stereotypical bee-otch girl, Lissa Cole. She's always had a crush on Fang, and isn't afraid to show it.

I slid into my seat across from Fang and gave him a small smile - which he returned - before giving my attention to the teacher.

"Well, class, I hope you've all prepared nicely for today's test. It's not an easy one," said my annoying, crap-filled math teacher. "But first, I'll give back the quiz that you took last week."

Greaaat. You could say I didn't exactly feel confident about that quiz. At all.

Mr. Nickols passed my desk and put the quiz face down on it. I flipped it over to see a B- on the top and a little encouraging note at the top that said "You'll do better next time!"

I seriously doubt that.

But, as Mr. Nickols checked over the answers to the quiz like he always does, I realized he marked 2 of my answers wrong when they were actually right.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Max?"

"Uh, you marked two of my answers wrong, but I had the right answer."

"Alright, alright. Calm down Max, calm down."

WTF? I wasn't even angry. I'm already calm. HE'S the one that has to freaking calm down. **(A/N: my math teacher always does this. Whenever I tell him he marked something wrong, he always says to calm down. It's so damn annoying.)**

He fixed my grade and I got bumped up to a B. Improvement!

When Mr. Nickols was facing the board explaining a problem, I turned to Fang.

"What did you get? I got a B."

"Ugh. C-."

"Don't worry about it. You'll do better next time!" I said, pointing at the lame motivational note at the top of my paper. Fang smirked.

"Excited for tonight?" he asked.

"Definitely," I replied. "It's going to be awesome. I'm gonna preform with the band tonight, too."

Didn't I tell you? No? Well Iggy, Ella, Nudge, and I are in a band called Fly Free. Iggy's on the drum set, Ella on bass, Nudge on her electric guitar, and I sing.

Not to brag or anything, but we are pretty awesome.

"Good luck tonight. Not that you need it," Fang said encouragingly.

I grinned at him.

"Mr. Nickols, Max is talking," Lissa said in her annoying high-pitched voice.

She looked at me pointedly and then flashed a brilliant smile to Fang. He quickly turned around and found a sudden interest in his quiz.

"Max, no talking. Now put your quizzes away because I'm going to hand out the test."

He passed out all the quizzes face down until everyone got one.

"Okay. You may begin."

I flipped my test over and prepared myself for the F I was going to get.

-line break-

(**The rest of the school day is over. Max is driving home with Nudge.)**

I pulled into the driveway of my house and opened the car door.

"OMG Max this is going to be so much fun, me and Ella are gonna pick out your outfit and do your hair and make-up and you'll be a knock-out and Fang will faint right on the spot when he sees you because you'll look so hot and then you both will ride off into the sunset like a happy couple and it'll be perfect!" She ended with a big breath.

"What did I say Nudge? Calm." I made a slow motion with my hands.

She copied me and said "I know, I know. Calm."

We walked through the door and dropped our backpacks on the floor.

"Mo-om! I'm home."

Somewhere from living room I heard her say, "Okay. Start getting ready, you don't want to be late. Fang'll be here in 2 hours."

"Kay."

Nudge and I climbed up the stairs to my room, and just as we were about to close the door, Angel popped her head out of her room.

"Are you getting Max ready for her date? Can I help? Please, please, please?"

Times like these I wish I was an only child. But Nudge is nicer than that, so she let Angel help.

Nudge, Ella, and Angel sat me down in a chair and looked through my closet. The fashion geniuses were at work. Yippee. (note my sarcasm).

Even though I didn't show it, I was grateful for their help. I never would have been able to do this alone. I have about as much fashion sense as they do in their little fingers.

After whispering among themselves, they finally turned around.

"We decided your clothes, and it looks _awesome. You're_ gonna look awesome," said Nudge her voice rising with every word.

They showed me what they had picked out. Slim, fancy grey jeans with zippers on the side at the bottom, the top Nudge was telling me about, the grey tank with black sparkles and clear, shimmery sequins down the middle. It all looked gorgeous together, but did they really need _30 minutes_ to come up with it?

There was a layered chain necklace on top of it, the thickness of the chains differing, and black and white beads throughout the whole thing. To match the necklace were silver medium-sized hoop earrings which tiny chains hanging off of them, and even tinier black beads at the ends of the chains. They knew how much I hated rings, so they didn't add any, but to make up for it, they said I had to wear my only pair of heels- my 3 1/2 inch black ones. I figured that there was no point in arguing, so I agreed.

After I changed, they started my hair.

After finally getting it nice and smooth, they made a side part in it. From the side part, they took even amounts of hair that were evenly spaced and clipped them back in different places with tiny claw clips. The clips had cute faux mini-diamonds on the top. Then, they curled the edges of my hair and sprayed it lightly with hair spray. It all looked stunning, like my hair was the sky and the tiny, scattered clips were the stars.

Last was my makeup, so that it had a smaller chance of getting messed up. They swiveled me away from the mirror so I wouldn't be able to peek until they were done. After 20 minutes of being mascaraed, eye-shadowed, lipsticked, and powdered, they spun me around so I was facing the mirror again.

At first I didn't recognize myself. This girl had a slightly tanner face, longer eyelashes, bigger eyes, smoky eyelids, and pinker lips. My eyelids had light grey eye shadow at the top then dark gray at the bottom, both the colors smudged in the middle to create a smoky eye effect. My eyes were lined with an ultra-thin line of black eyeliner.

The mascara made my eyelashes look so much longer and darker, but they managed not to clump them at all, which I could never do. They put lipstick on me too, but my favorite shade, a light, peachy pink. They even lightly powdered my face so I wouldn't look as pale as the moon on stage.

I wasn't much of a girly girl at all, but with the outfit, hair, and make-up, I have to admit… I really liked it. I felt beautiful.

"Thanks guys. I love it. You know we managed to shave off more than 1 ½ hours doing all of this?"

"Good. Now you won't have to wait too long. And I'm really glad you like it. I was afraid you would think it was too girly," Ella said, obviously relieved.

It was, but I wasn't going to hurt her feelings by saying that, so I just smiled.

We sat and started talking, the girls tracking my every move to make sure I didn't mess up my hair or make-up.

_Ding-Dong_

Eek! It's him. I want it to go perfectly so bad, I'm actually nervous. I started putting on my black high heels as Nudge, Ella, and Angel squealed. They all ran down the stairs, racing to the door to open it first.

Angel must've gotten there before Nudge and Ella, because I heard her say, "Hey, Fang. Max will be right down. You're going love her. Well, more than you already do at least."

Ugh, my little sister is so embarrassing.

I slowly walked down the stairs, movie motion-like.

I saw Fang's jaw drop a little and Nudge, Ella, and Angel started their squeal-fest again. Fang was wearing a loose, casual jeans,black suit jacket, and an untucked blue pin-striped shirt.

"Wow, Max. You-you look gorgeous," Fang said softly. And that right there made my day.

The girl aw-ed simultaneously.

I grabbed my shiny grey purse, walked up to him, and linked my arm with his, grinning.

"Ready?" I asked.

"You bet."

**Yay it's finally done! Phew, that was a long one. Now, for the story I'm going to** **tell. Me and my friends Blueberry (smileyfang) and Clementine (faxamianpuckabrinacass-yoji) were pairing each other up with boys in the grade that we looked like. Blue and Clem were trying to convince me I look like someone. Let's just say his name is bob, kay? So Clem was like "no, but seriously grape, you look like bob." And then we turned around and we saw bob. And he obviously heard us. Me and my friends rushed away then, like 5 feet away, burst out laughing. (yes, even me, even though I was pissed at them.) It was really awkward, but still funny. Kay I'm done now. I'll try to update 3****rd**** chappie tomorrow. Might not have enough time though, but I'll try my best!**

**REVIEWWWWWW!**


	3. Date Night: part 1

**I finished all my homework at school today so you guys got lucky I can update! Not really much to say. Oh I know! If anyone has song requests for what angry Max should do with her band, please do tell! Ya, I'm done. Dun da da dun!**

Messed Up

Date Night Part 1

Fang, being the gentlemen he is, opened his blue Mercedes car door for me.

I slid into the shotgun seat as Fang walked around and got into the driver's seat.

He turned on the ignition and the car revved alive.

We didn't talk at all for the whole ride, just sat in a comfortable silence. Fang held my hand with one hand, the other on the steering wheel. Adele music played softly in the backround.

10 minutes later, Fang parked into the parking lot of the karaoke club called Karaoke Dokee. **(A/N: Does anyone know the show where I got that name from? PM me or tell in a review.)**

From the outside we could hear the pounding music coming from the club. Fang held open the door for me and the sonic beat got louder.

"Table for two, please," Fang asked the girl at the desk.

The girl checked her computer and then said, "Right this way."

She led us down to a table almost right in front of the circular stage.

The usual restaurant stuff happened, you know, taking orders, eating appetizers, ordering more stuff, all that.

In the middle of my entrée I heard high-pitched giggling coming from behind me. I turned to see Lissa and her BFF, Skyler, sitting two tables away.

God, were they stalking Fang?

I gave them my famous super-steel glare and they stopped giggling. Instead, though, they gave me a _whatever, loser _face and rolled their eyes dramatically.

I turned back around and said "Can you believe them? They're gonna ruin our date."

"Just ignore them. We'll be fine."

Sigh.

"Okay. Yeah, you're right. This is our night, and no one can ruin it."

Just then, from over Fang's shoulder, I saw my band waving at me, trying to get my attention.

"Oh!" I said. "The band's here. Time to go on!"

I got up and had already starting walking toward them when Fang caught my arm.

"What?" I asked him.

He didn't respond, but got up and pecked me on the lips.

"Just a kiss for good luck."

I smiled and walked towards the band. The karaoke club is a _karaoke _club, but the owners of the club loved our band so much that they let us do a daily gig here.

I approached the band, all differing in their clothing. Iggy was wearing a casual pair of jeans and a light blue shirt with our band picture, a pair of silver wings. Nudge looked funky in her black cami and cropped, loose bright pink top that said _Rock _in black letters. She had on silver skinny jeans, the same color of the wings on Iggy's shirt, and high pink heels. Her hair was down and straight, completely unlike her natural curly hair. Last was Ella. She was the most fancy. She had a on a purple mini-dress that was tight on the top and poofy on the bottom. She had on silver flats, also to match the wings, and a big clip in her hair, kind of like mine but bigger.

"Ready, guys?" I asked.

"Yup," Iggy answered.

"Totally." That was Nudge.

"Definitely." Ella.

"Then let's do this!" I replied.

We all stacked our hands on top of each other's, brought them up, and whisper-yelled "Fly On!"

We all walked on stage, me leading, and readied our instruments. Well, at least the rest of the band did. I just adjusted my mic.

Once we were all ready I said "Hey guys! We're Fly Free. On the drums is my big bro Iggy, the bass, my twin Ella, and on the electric guitar, my awesome friend, Nudge. I'm Max, the lead singer. I hope you like us!"

"This first song is called _All I Want Is Everything_," Iggy announced.

**All I want Is Everything by Victoria Justice. After making the name Karaoke Dokee, I guess it's just like bad joke. Heh Heh.**

_I feel delirious_

_Come let's get out of here_

_We're so anonymous_

_But it's all coming clear_

_We're heading for the sky_

_And we'll get lost in it_

_Cause all I want, all I want,_

_All I want, is everything_

_And I will pose if I wanna_

_And I will vogue, like Madonna_

_I might not dance like MJ, RIP_

_But I will give the best of me_

_All I want is everything_

_Yes, everything_

_Too much is not enough_

_I'm sick of settling for in between_

_And I'm not giving up_

_As long as it feels right_

_At least we know that we're alive_

_All I want is everything, yes_

_Everything yeah, ooh oh oh ooh_

_We don't ever stop _

_Let's watch the sun come up_

_We'll sleep when we're dead_

_Cause halfway kind of sucks_

_We're heading for the sky_

_And we'll get lost in it_

_Cause all I want, all I want,_

_All I want, is everything_

_And I will pose if I wanna_

_And I will vogue, like Madonna_

_I might not dance like MJ, RIP_

_But I will give the best of me_

_All I want is everything_

_Yes, everything_

_Too much is not enough_

_I'm sick of settling for in between_

_And I'm not giving up_

_As long as it feels right_

_At least we know that we're alive_

_All I want is everything, yes_

_Everything yeah, ooh oh oh ooh_

_Hold on to me,_

_And I'll hold on to you_

_Don't overthink,_

_What have we got to lose_

_It's me and you, me and you_

_No matter what_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
_

_We're heading for the sky_

_And we'll get lost in it_

_Cause all I want, all I want,_

_All I want, is everything_

_And I will pose if I wanna_

_And I will vogue, like Madonna_

_I might not dance like MJ, RIP_

_But I will give the best of me_

_All I want is everything_

_Yes, everything_

_Too much is not enough_

_I'm sick of settling for in between_

_And I'm not giving up_

_As long as it feels right_

_At least we know that we're alive_

_All I want is everything, yes_

_Everything yeah, ooh oh oh ooh_

The crowd cheered extremely loud.

Fang grinned widely at me and I grinned back.

"We'll be back with more in a little while!" I screamed into the mic. "Now, let's hear some karaoke!"

Me and the band walked off the stage. I ran to our table.

"Max, that was awesome. You guys sound amazing together," Fang complimented.

"Thanks. That's a new one I just wrote," I bragged.

"My turn," a voice said. I had a feeling I knew who.

I turned around to see Lissa walking her priss-walk towards the stage.

Wonderful.

**This was going to be too long and I was tired, so I cut it into two parts. I'll definitely update the second part tomorrow. Sorry! -grape out**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Date Night: Part 2

**I'm back. First, I want to thank AliceofMusic, because in my reviews, someone accused me of copying her. They said she would be mad. But Alice reassured me that she wasn't angry and didn't think I was copying, and now thanks to her I feel a lot better. Also, if you guys read my friend smileyfang's second review, you'd know that she spilled part of my name to you guys. So if you didn't read it I'll just tell you that she said "shiv aka grape" BUT, THAT IS NOT MY WHOLE NAME. So guess all you want, but I doubt you'll get it. Now, in return, I will tell you part of her name: Dar. Ha smileyfang! Now we be even! Now, enough about me. To date night part:2**

Messed Up

Date Night: Part 2

Lissa climbed up onto the stage and cocked hip.

"Now it's time to hear some real music," she said smugly. "Turn on Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne"

Oh no, she didn't.

This song was obviously directed at me and Fang. The only good part about it is that Lissa has a horrible voice. But that didn't change how mad I was at her.

**Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine _

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do_

_To make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend_

_I know you think I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah, _

_I'm the mother f**king princess_

_I can tell you like me too_

_And you know I'm right!_

_She's like_

_So whatever_

_And you could do _

_So much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybody's talking about!_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, _

_I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away_

_I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time_

_Again and again_

_So come over here_

_And tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend_

_Disappear _

_I don't wanna hear you say her name _

_Ever again (again, again, again)_

_Because_

_She's like_

_So whatever_

_And you could do _

_So much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybody's talking about!_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second_

_You'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other _

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_(X2)_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way, No waaaaay_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Think you need a new one_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way, no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way, No waaay_

_Hey, hey!_

Her voice was screechy and high-pitched, but the club still clapped because, well, they're just nice like that.

I was fuming. My hands balled up into fists so tight that my knuckles turned white.

When I took a sidewards glance at Fang, he was expressionless (big surprise). But was he… drooling a little? No, I thought, I'm just being paranoid.

I practically stomped up the stage

"What the hell was that, Lissa? A dying monkey?"

"Just giving Fang a couple options, that's all," she said with a smirk. Then she looked past me and winked at Fang.

"He'll never go for a slut like _you_," I retorted.

"Well, he went for a loser like you," she snapped back.

"I hope fall on your demented face and lose a brain cell," I said in my best fake sweet-and-sympathetic voice. "Aw, but wait, then you'd have none!"

She scoffed, turned away sharply on her heel, and walked off the stage.

I love it when people do that. It means I've won.

As she passed my table, she turned to Fang, did the telephone sign, and mouthed _Call me. _Then she flipped her hair over her shoulder and priss-walked out, Skyler following close behind.

I pranced down the stage steps and walked to Fang.

"Can you believe her? Acting as if she can get anything she wants," I said to Fang in a disgusted tone.

"Just leave her alone. She's being immature."

Did he just…defend her? I shook the thought off and collected my stuff. I didn't feel like performing anymore, so I texted Ella and told her I was going home.

Fang and I walked out to the car and got in.

10 minutes later, we were both at the doorstep of my house.

"You look amazing," Fang commented.

"Not as amazing as you," I whispered. **(A/N: awwww . fluff!)**

We both leaned in at the same time and our lips touched in the middle. We stayed like that for about 3 seconds before Fang tilted his head so we could kiss better. **(A/N that line's right outta the book!) **

"Are you guys done yet?" a voice from the doorframe said.

I jerked away from Fang and turned my head.

"HOLY CRAP, ANGEL! What are you _doing_?" I yelled.

She just shrugged, turned, and over her shoulder said, "Just get in here quick. Mom wants you to go to bed." Then she walked off, her shoulders shaking, probably from laughter.

I was still blushing furiously and so was Fang. How did I not notice her open the door? How long did we kiss? How long had she been standing there? Ugh.

"Well, I guess I gotta go," I said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied awkwardly. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, smiled, then turned around and walked to his car.

I sighed out loud once he was gone and then went inside.

"ANGEL, GET YOUR NOSY LITTLE BUTT DOWN HERE!"

**That seemed like a good place to end it. In case you're a slow person, that last line was Max. Yeah, I was worried that people wouldn't know, but I didn't want to add anything after that, so …..yeah. ok I'm done. **

**REVIEW!**


	5. author's note

A/N: HEY GUYS I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE AND I'M REALLY SORRY I JUST HAD A LOT GOING ON BECAUSE OF THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR AND STUFF. MY SCHOOL IS ESPECIALLY HARD WITH END OF THE YEAR FINALS. I'M MAKING THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW SO YOU CAN EXPECT SOME CHEATING GOING ON NEXT. AGAIN, I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.


	6. an 2 : im an idiot

OK. YOU CAN BE MAD. LIKE I SWEAR I FACEPALMED MY SELF WHEN I SAW ALL THESE EMAILS. I JUST SORTA HAVE A SEPARATE EMAIL FOR THIS ACCOUNT CUZ I DON'T LIKE THESE KIND OF EMAILS IN MY INBOX. SO, IM JUST GOING TO BE HONEST. I FOR GOT THAT I HAD A FANFICTION. AND I REALLY FEEL TERRIBLE. SO, TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU, I'LL WRITE A CHAPTER TOMORROW AND UPDATE, BUT MY KILLR FINALS ARE COMING UP, SO FOR THE NEXT WEEK I MIGHT NOT, BUT AROUND AFTER THE 18, IM OFF SCHOOL, SO I'LL HAVE A **TON** OF FREE TIME. AGAIN, I KNOW, IM A COMPLETE IDIOT, AND IM SORRYYYYY. D:


	7. When it all collapsed

**I TOOOOLD YOU ANOTHER ONE WOULD BE OUT. I TOOOLD YOU. :DDD so I hope this makes up for my inexcusable absence. :/ anyway, I went back and read my second authors note, and realized I had typos…..yeah it made me feel really dumb. So, I'll just fix them now. I meant forgot, not for got, and also, I forgot the "e" in killer….. ya okay I feel better now. So, now, the story. Here goesss….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Messed Up

When it all collapsed

Max POV

The daze from last night was still clinging to me. I loved almost every moment. But, note: almost. If it weren't for Lissa's ego all up in our faces, the night would've been perfect.

"Weeeell. Someone looks happy." I snapped out of my reverie and found Nudge staring at me, a smile on her face. "I'm assuming you and Fang had a good time?"

"Yeah, it was awesome. I loved it." I decided not to tell her about the Lissa-incident. It just wasn't worth it.

"Aaaaaw. I just love you guys together. I _totally_ ship it." Nudge grinned.

I grinned back. "How ironic. _Me too_!"

"No way." Nudge put on her best serious face. "I never would've guessed."

Oh, two could play at this game. I stared straight back at her, matching her expression. And, after about all of five seconds, she unsuccessfully tried suppressing a smile. But me, being the suave person I am, stayed the same.

Nudge straight out lost it and burst into laughter. I figured I had won enough, so I joined in.

We linked arms, and walked down the hall towards Chemistry together.

"Honestly Max, I don't know how you do it."

-In Chemistry-

I settled into my seat, spreading out all my books on the desk. Then, I zipped open my pencil case, took out a mechanical pencil, and opened my notebook to a fresh page, ready to take notes.

"Hey."

I glanced up to meet Fang's obsidian eyes. An involuntary smile spread across my face.

"Hi. What's up?"

Fang's mouth shaped into a half-frown. "I got a C+ on my English paper. I swear, Mr. Wiggins _hates_ me."

"Oh it's alright. Everyone has a teacher that hates him or her." **(A/N: okay, I know it's not correct grammar to say "everyone…them", so I said "him or her," but its sounds kinda awkward, ya know? Eh. Better to have good grammar.)**

"Still. It's totally unfair."

I gave him sympathetic eyes and then turned my attention back to the teacher. But seriously, who can even understand this crap? Valence electrons? Oxidation numbers? Orbitals? Sigh.

-Math Class-

I raised my hand. But apparently, Mr. Nickols is freaking _blind_. There I am, clearly raising my hand high up in the air, but noooo, he just keeps on teaching. God forbid he actually acknowledge me.

So, I went all five-year-old on him. I started waving my hand like a maniac.

Finally, I got his attention. "Yes, Max?"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"The lavatory pass is by the door. Hurry back."

I got up and hung the lavatory pass around my neck, rolling my eyes on my way out.

Just to kill time, I went to the ladies' room on the other side of the school. Mr. Nickols would just have to deal with it.

I was about to turn the corner, but stopped in my tracks when I heard Lissa's giggle.

"Oh, come on," she said slowly. "Max'll never know."

Wait. What?

I pressed my self against the hallway wall and strained my ears.

"I - I can't."

My eyes widened to the size of saucers. Was that…Fang's voice? I tried to convince myself I had heard wrong, but I knew I couldn't. I'd know Fang's voice anywhere. I inched closer to the corner.

"Just. A little. Closer." It was Lissa's voice again.

I waited for Fang's reply, but heard none. _What are they doing? _

And then it hit me. My heart turned cold and I froze, not wanting to believe it. But it just made so much sense.

Slowly, I poked my head around the corner, preparing myself. And there, sitting disgustingly close together, were Lissa and Fang sucking on each other's faces.

The last ray of hope inside of me shattered. I guess a tiny part of me actually believed that Fang wasn't…cheating. Cheating. I never thought I'd even have to use the word.

My nose got that pre-cry tingling feeling and I drew in a shuddery breath.

Then I whispered, "What the _hell_, Fang?"

Fang jerked away from Lissa, his fever-bright eyes meeting mine.

"Max, I-"

"Just shut up, Fang! Just _shut up_. And don't ever talk to me again." I squeezed my eyes shut, and a tear rolled down my cheek. Then I opened my eyes and looked over at Lissa, who had her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face.

Then shaking my head, I spun around on my heel and ran towards the exit.

The bright sunlight glared against my eyes as I pushed open the doors and ran away from everything.


End file.
